


No Leftovers

by tenderfirstlove



Series: Modern AUs & misc. [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Modeling, Mukbang, Sex Toys, camboy au, they meet in ch2, theyre in university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Byleth is a small part-time model, with a very dedicated fanbase. So when they asked him if they could eat with him who was he to deny their request?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Modern AUs & misc. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	No Leftovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri watches his favourite model stream.

Byleth dragged the suitcase behind him, full of clothing for his newest photo shoot for the Knight of Seiros, then after that he'd have to drop by one of the Monastery's studios to finish up his scheduled lingerie shoot for that damned Crest Inc. magazine. If he had enough money he wouldn't have to be doing this, but cash is cash and he has a degree to finish. After a while of doing it the routine became normal. Pick up the clothes, model them on a scheduled weekend, return home and talk to his fans. 

He opened the door before dragging the suitcase behind himself into the building, going to the reception to sort his appointment before being lead to the specific studio room. Once he was inside he walked into the bathroom to change into his first suit. It was a dark navy suit that matched his hair with a dark-moss green vest and a faint azure button up shirt, after he finished buttoning up the vest he leaned down to the suitcase to pick up a pair of black leather clothes that stopped just under his knuckles and half-way down his hand before slipping into the shoes they had left in the bathroom for him. The model looked over himself in the body-length mirror before turning his body and getting used to the suit, eventually getting his name called.

"Yes yes, I am finished."

The lanky man came out of the bathroom only to be met with his face getting assaulted by a powder applicator on his cheeks,"Haven't I told you it's make-up _first_ and then you can get dressed?" A familiar woman mumbled as she applied some gloss to his lips before snapping to close his eyes, which he did because she was terrifying when angered,"Alright, just some pencil and you're done... aand that should do the trick. Your eyes will stand out even more." She leaned away with the make-up products in her hands before nodding to herself and walking off to put them away,"Wish I had lashes like yours.. I suppose no use crying, it'd smear my own make-up." 

Byleth only sighed before he was lead to the set which was already lit and finished. It was on a stone throne, that was obviously not made out of real stone but made to look like one, the lights were slightly green as they turned off the main lights to give it a more ominous and mysterious feel. He sat on the throne with a calm expression as he awaited instructions from the photographer.

"Alright! Byleth can you place your right leg over the arm rest please and lean back into the chair? Okay.. put your right hand on that leg so your wrist is touching your knee. Now just place your left hand on the other armrest and prop your chin up on your hand— No. Not like that, Manuela? help out would you?" 

The woman came to the set with a scowl,"I thought I only did make-up ? Whatever, Hanneman, you owe me now." She came toward Byleth and grabbed his left hand to curl it into a fist before positioning his face so that his chin was on his knuckles, pushing his head forward so he was faced a little downward,"This should be fine.. Now just look into the camera." She stood aside and nodded to Hanneman who seemed pleased,"Well, it's good enough for him so, I'll just be standing near. Tell me if your make-up starts to melt or something, these lights can get a little warm." She hurried out of shot before Hanneman went to his camera and started to take his pictures.

"Yes.. I think our editors will be very pleased with this, or at least Flayn will be if Seteth isn't.." Byleth remained quiet as his photos were taken, occasionally told to move until Hanneman was happy with the shots he had,"Okay, I think that'll be just fine." He stretched before sighing and moving to pack up his camera, taking it off the tripod whilst Byleth got off the throne with a groan as he felt his back creak from the previously awkward position. 

Now all he had to do was that damn lingerie appointment he made with Crest.

Money be damned.

❅

The first thing he noticed when he opened up the bag of clothes they gave him was a cloak, it was a dark blue with some fur around the top where the shoulders would be, _'must be comfortable'_ , he thought, but then he noticed the delicately made lingerie that was silk and barely left a thing to imagination,"What the hell? I thought I would be wearing something a little more modest! This shows everything—!" He let out an angered sigh before stripping in the bathroom, giving one more look over at the lingerie before slipping them on.

It had a similar pattern to the tights his twin sister liked to wear, yet the colour differed in how it was a dark blue like his eyes— at least his ass looked good in it.. Speaking of which, he turned around to look at himself in the mirror, only to see a little square with a little bow,"What in the..",he pinched the bow between his fingers to pull it down only for it to open,"Are they for real? God... The things I do for tuition.." He closed it back up before turning around to grab the complimentary bra,"They _do_ know I don't have tits, right? I'll never understand lingerie on men..", he clasped the bra closed before sliding it on and pulling the straps up comfortably before peeking another glance in the mirror.

"Fuck. I guess I look nice in it at least?", he carried on mumbling to himself as he turned around again and again in different poses before throwing on the large cape,"Is it supposed to be this big? Makes me look so small..",he pulled it to cover himself up,"At least it's warm." He sighed as he tip toed out of the bathroom and to the set, no make-up needed as they dragged him to the make-up booth first thing, looked like Crest had enough resources for their own studio lot. 

His photographer for the session turned around,"Ah! So nice to see you again no, Byleth? Maybe I should address you as your fans do Mr Ashen Demon?" He gave a chuckled before looking down the model and frowning at how he hid his figure,"May I?" Byleth nodded as he opened his cloak, usual part of the job with Claude anyway,"Well, it suits your skin tone. Maybe we should switch out the lighting colour though, don't want too much blue.. Oh, wear this. " He looked down at the mask the photographer gave him before gesturing him to the set.

This was going to be a _long_ session.

❅

When Byleth finally arrived home he collapsed on his bed, spent from the day of commuting between different studio and then taking the train home for 4 hours straight, and now? Now he has a university project due in two days that he's not even half-way finished with. He let out a frustrated groan into his bedding before sitting upright on his bed and looking across the room to his desk, and laptop,"It's streaming day.. Ugh.."

He crawled out of bed and threw off his clothes to the floor near his mirror at the foot of his closet,"Let's see the request for today's stream... What was it again? Lingerie? Vibrator? Sounding? No that was last tuesday. Uhh..", he opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a piece of paper,"Ah. Eating on stream. Of course...today's a special meal." He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to cook some noodles. 

Rent isn't paying itself.

❅

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad you're all here! I'm sorry that it's a little late... Had a lot of magazine photo shoots today, I'm hoping you'll all enjoy those once they're published. Look out for Crest as usual.." 

Dimitri watched his phone screen as he laid in his dorm bed, eating some cereal. He'd been watching this streamer for a while, and when he found out he also modelled? It was like some sort of dream come true, he could put better posters of the man up in his room, and his lingerie shoots? It was as if he hit gold. There is no way he could go back to low-quality screenshots anymore.

"Today's meal is squid. A _really_ generous donator, his name is bla1ddyd1220, so hello there! If you want anymore requests, _other_ than food just shoot me a PM." Dimitri flushed when he saw the wink Byleth shot him over the screen, he put down the bowl of cereal as he shuffled to sit up and reach to grab his laptop on the floor next to his bed before quickly logging on and typing in the stream url and locking his phone,"You know what guys, can I just talk to you all about my day? It's been a little hard lately is all..." the blond plugged in his headphones before continuing to watch the stream,"First I had an appointment to do some photos in a suit..", he watched as Byleth lifted a cooked squid tentacle in between his chop stick and pursed his lips before taking a bite out of it with a small moan,"Oh my god this is _so good.._ But guys okay it was nice.. then I had a..", he watched as he swallowed and let out another groan when he took another bite.

"Fuck, how could someone make eating _hot_ ?"

Dimitri blushed as Byleth continued to rant and answer questions until he was completely finished with his meal at which point he sent the streamer a message that made him squirm as he pushed the bowl out of view,"Oh my. Well.. thank you again for that donation Mr. Blaiddyd. I suppose I _could_ give you all a liiiittle sneak-peak of my newest lingerie model." He watched as Byleth tilted his camera further down to his body, giving his viewers a look of the light blue lingerie,"They let me take it home. Isn't it so cute? My photographer said it matched my skin, and my eyes, oh. but you guys have never seen my eyes right? I'm so sorry about that, maybe if you want a private show I can share..", Dimitri slid his left hand into his sweat pants and below his boxers to grab at his own cock, slowly jerking it as Byleth's hand trailed down his front to tug at one of the bra cup and show his nipple before he rubbed a finger against it teasingly,"Do you like that? Imagine you're touching me... Imagine I bought this lingerie _just_ for you. It's my gift to you, and I think you'll like the next surprise even more..", he thrust into his hand with a muffled groan as he bit his tongue, head full of Byleth's own low voice and the image of him playing with this chest.

"Damn.. it does look good on him. Ngh.. Colour of my eyes." The model let out a breathy laugh as Dimitri looked down to see his cock peeking out of his lingerie panties,"Oh goddess..!"

Byleth's hand trailed further down with a whine as he read another one of Dimitri's messages,"Ah, you're so kind!",he stuck his hand down into his underwear and pumped his cock,"Shit! Blaiddyd.... Blaiddyd..! Are you getting off too? Fuck, I wish you were touching me. I'm so lonely over here by myself... eating squid and sitting in this lacy underwear. I just need to feel someone's hands on my skin." He let out a high whine as his cock leaked onto the back of his hands,"Blaiddyd...!" The blond let out a stiff groan, watching the screen absentmindedly as he stroked himself almost to the edge, thumb circling the top of his cock and digging slightly into the slit of his cock before he bucked back up into his grip, other hand frantically typing into the chat bar to hear more of his name from Byleth's spit-licked lips.

"Oh god yes.. yes! Blaiddyd... fuck let me get it." He saw Byleth stood up out of his chair and heard a box and some shuffling before the camera angle switched where the model was on his bed, leaning against fluffed pillows, their edges lined with white lace,"I didn't think I'd be putting on a show tonight for you all but I guess Blaiddyd came through for the rest of you!" He let out a small laugh before showing a vibrator and a bottle of lube,he let the vibrator fall on the bed and slicked up his fingers, reaching down in between his spread legs. Pushing past the underwear, he started to prep himself whilst groaning as Dimitri gazed at the screen frustratedly. If only he could find the real thing and push him down, shove his cock into his ass instead of into his own fingers.

After properly prepping himself enough for the vibrator to confidently fit Byleth glanced back to his messages,"Ahh.. I apologise guys, I should give a little attention to the other parts of me too.." A single hand went up to pull his bra up a little to uncover his nipple before he licked his fingers and start to roll the pink bud around whilst his other hand grabbed the vibrator,"Blaiddyd... Can-? Can I finish? Please? I want to feel it like if you were here.. Fucking into me, grabbing my hips, teasing me." Dimitri bit down on his lip before squeezing his own cock as he saw the toy Byleth had in his quivering hand: it was a dark blue plastic vibrator that had quite the length but more importantly, it was thick much like Dimitri's own and when compared to the model's own cock it was a towering beast, the size difference was so massive it only served to make Dimitri's already leaking cock stand upright and throb painfully.

"Goddess yes, put it in baby, gonna make you come so fucking fast, shit! I wish I could see his face.. I wonder.. How his face looks when he's near. Ngh. Fuck this."

The student typed in his last message as he put another hand down his pants eagerly, watching as Byleth pushed his underwear aside with a hand to show off his gaping hope before it was obscured by the buzzing vibrator making its way inside,"Fffuuu... God I hope you're as big as this toy..! I don't think I could handle it if a cock isn't making my stomach bulge a little",he could see the man lick his bottom lip before pursing it and turning up the vibrator and pinching his nipples even harder whilst trying to keep his legs open to the camera, the chat going wild with comments and donations.

They both neared for a while before Dimitri typed with pre-cum drenched hands for Byleth to finish, the model only giving a ragged and breathy moan before he came all over himself,"Blaiddyd... By Goddess....That was so fuckin' good..",he mumbled out almost incoherently as he rode his euphoric wave, one hand lying on his chest whilst the other was still stuck on his cock being obscured by the azure lace, which was mostly ruined with his cum. At the moan of his climax Dimitri stroked his cock roughly and bit down on his lip before squeezing his eyes shut with a growl, fist soon being filled by cum as he grunted before heaving heavily. 

After a few moments he looked down himself to see his favourite hoodie stained with his own spend,"Aagh.. shit. Now I have to wash this." He peered up at the stream as he got his breath back to see Byleth cleaning himself lazily before sitting up and smiling at the camera.

"Thank you, blaiddyd1220 for the meal! And for the play too..", he poked his tongue out coyly before pursing his lips and looking to the chat and answering some questions,"As much as I would _love_ to stay and talk more, I have an assignment to finish off for my class. So, as usual leave me some suggestions on my profile below the suggestions tab ! And I will see you, let's say, the coming Wednesday?" The chat excitedly sped by as Byleth gave a small laugh,"Okay okay! You all have a goodnight too. I'm so happy to have such a loving viewership, and especially the ones to take care of me so well..",he gave a small kiss to his fingers before lowering them in a blowing motion,"Until next time!" Dimitri looked at his own reflection in the laptop screen as the live stream went black, some commentors still lingering about until he closed the tab and closed the laptop lid.

What a fucking ride.

Now only to finish the project due for Friday.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont judge my horny aus. all my wips are porn basically n i have like 14 of them


End file.
